<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have a Cup of Tea by TheFoxofFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708298">Have a Cup of Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction'>TheFoxofFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Tea, ambiguous argument, just normal chamomile tea with it's calming properties, no teas were poisoned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of tea might not help the situation, but it will calm it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have a Cup of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “The chaos woke me from my slumber… what’s going on?” Remus grumbled as he appeared in the kitchen, padding over the tile floor on naked feet before he rested his jaw on Janus’s shoulder, blinking tiredly at the argument going on in the living room. Janus hummed as he took a sip from his cup of tea.</p><p>  “Roman and Virgil are arguing about me… and wants Patton to help their case, Patton, due to the whole wedding, callback fiasko, refuses to take a side. Both are ignoring any attempt Logan makes at giving them another view on their problems. They’re up in double digits on talking over him or cutting him off.”</p><p>Remus whistled.</p><p>  “What about Tommy boy?”</p><p>  “He’s trying to ignore them all as he takes some him time after a week of overworking…” Janus sighed. “But if they keep this up I am going to make the two of them shut up until bedtime, or until they calm down and can have a discussion like adults.”</p><p>  “Smart plan, and you don’t think it will make them hate you more?” Remus mumbled before he flopped down on the counter.</p><p>  “A risk I’m willing to take if it means Thomas get’s a calm evening.” Janus said as he handed Remus a cup of tea. Remus took it with a smile and sipped at it, perking up when he tasted the salt instead of sugar.</p><p>A huff signalled that Logan had had enough and stormed over towards them. Angrily sitting down at the counter, glowering and muttering under his breath. Janus conjured another cup of tea and pushed it over in Logan’s direction, making it stop before the logical side. Logan jerked back before he looked to Janus who only raised an eyebrow.</p><p>  “Thanks.” Logan said getting a nod in return as he picked up the tea and sipped at it, letting himself relax as he felt the warmth of the tea travel down his throat and into his belly, spreading warmth outwards from it. </p><p>5 minutes later Patton came over struggling to hold in sniffles and tears. Janus patted the seat next to him and Patton sat down, before leaning his head against Janus’s shoulder.</p><p>  “Here you go, dear.” Janus murmured as he handed Patton a cup of tea. Patton gave a watery smile before he sipped at it, letting himself relax when one of Janus’s arms pulled him a bit closer and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting action. “They will hopefully calm down in a moment.” Janus said to no one in particular. The others gave varying degrees of agreeing noises in reply to that.</p><p> </p><p>A angry roar made them look back up to see how Virgil stormed up the stairs. Leaving Roman who was huffing for breath, face red and some sweat making his brow and temples shine in the lights. He glared up after Virgil before his eyes fell to where the others were gathered, he accidentally caught Janus’s look. Janus huffed before he beckoned Roman over to join them, conjuring a cup of tea for him too.</p><p>Roman hesitated for a moment before he pushed himself over towards them, and sat down in the chair, with an exhausted sigh, watching the cup of tea as if it would bit him.</p><p>  “I would not poison fine tea, Roman.” Janus said before taking a sip of his own cup, that the others now refilled when he put it down. Roman grumbled something under his breath before he took a sip, blinking in surprise when he found it was his favourite kind, but quickly gave Janus a suspicious look, only to find how Janus was patting Remus on the head as the other side had snuggled up against his free side, in the process of falling back asleep, due to the chaos now lulling to a calm.</p><p>Roman took another sip of the tea and sighed, letting himself relax in the chair, feeling his own exhausting start to tug at his eyelids, beckoning him to rest. </p><p> </p><p>Janus chuckled as one after another the others fell asleep, Janus picked them all up with ease, sinking out to deliver them to their rooms, removing Logan’s and Patton’s glasses, as well as changing their attire to their sleep clothes, expect for Remus who was already dressed in his.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas gave away a yelp when Janus suddenly sat down next to him on the floor before the TV, where Kingdom Hearts 3 played.</p><p>  “Janus?” Thomas asked in confusion as he paused the game.</p><p>  “I come in peace.” Janus said before he brought forth a cup of tea “Here, have a drink.”</p><p>Thomas smiled tiredly, and put down the controller, taking the cup into his hands, sighing when the warmth warmed his hands before he took a sip.</p><p>  “Don’t stay up too late, Thomas. Logan would be pleased if you could go to bed before 12.” Thomas only chuckled and nodded.</p><p>  “Yeah… I’m just going to finish the rest of this part of the game, and then I’m going to bed.” Janus nodded before he sank out with a bow.<br/>He took a walk to check on the others, all of them still asleep.</p><p>He stopped before Virgil’s door and sighed, before he conjured a thermos with tea and then knocked on the door, putting the thermos on the floor, along with a note, Janus had almost closed his door when Virgil’s opened. The anxious side looked around before he suspiciously picked up the thermos and reading the note before he grumbled something but unscrewed the cork and sniffed at it, finding nothing wrong with the scent he went back into his room.</p><p>Janus gave a slight smile before he snapped his fingers to change his clothes to his sleep clothes and then burrowed into his nest of heated wheat-bags and fluffy dune blankets along with one electric one. In the warmth of his nest he let himself relax, and joined the others in sleep, that grew deeper when Thomas himself went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>